Enhanced Original Vampire
Enhanced Original Vampire is a term used to describe the type of Original Alaric Saltzman became when Esther recreated the Immortality Spell to turn him. She made changes such as binding Alaric's life to a doppelgänger whereas the other Originals immortality was given from the White Oak Tree. This meant that he could not be killed at all as long as Elena lived, thus meaning even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers have no effect on him at all as it will not even neutralize him. The only way he could die is if someone killed Elena, which is why he had to guard her life. His darker personality was enhanced as well, as Alaric's true personality is now gone completely, replaced by the psychotic vampire-hating serial killer that was created as a result of using the Gilbert Ring to come back to life too many times, and Esther manipulating his mind every time he died. History Alaric was created to hunt down and kill all of The Originals, which quite possibly could have made him superior to all regular Originals, and possibly even Niklaus, the Original Hybrid. His physical strength is shown when Klaus and Alaric fight in the school and the latter gains the upper hand by breaking Klaus's wrist, slamming Klaus against a locker, and then throwing him to the floor. After Alaric gains the upper hand, he attempts to stake Klaus with the White Oak Stake while he is on the ground, however Klaus manages to hold Alaric to a stalemate. Elena, fearing for Klaus' life, decides she has to intervene to save Klaus. Especially when she realized Alaric's true weakness, Elena then threatens to cut her own throat and when Alaric refuses to let Klaus go she begins to cut herself. This causes Alaric to lose his composure, giving Klaus time to push Alaric off and take Elena away from the scene. Alaric easily overpowers Rebekah in Before Sunset, and The Departed. , for the ultimate hunter.]] Alaric's life was bound to Elena's, as Esther needed a Doppelgänger to cast the Immortality Spell and did not want Alaric to stay immortal, and as long as Elena stayed alive he would too. This was a way of ensuring he will eventually die as Esther did not intend to have any more vampires roaming the earth after the Originals and their descendants have been killed. If Elena was near death or dying, then it would affect Alaric. When Elena was dying as Alaric was fighting Damon, it allowed Damon to get the upper hand, and Alaric died as soon as Elena drowned underwater, rendering Enhanced Originals extinct. The Enhanced Original returns in Home, where after several Travelers were massacred by a gas leak explosion at the Grill, Alaric's spirit was brought back into the physical world using a spell that Silas taught Bonnie. The spell is cast and maintained by Liv Parker, until her brother ends it. The Enhanced Original was made extinct in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, after Tripp dragged Alaric Saltzman across the border of Mystic Falls which stripped away the effects of Esther's spell that turned him into an Original. His life was saved by Josette Laughlin before he could die from the wound that Esther inflicted upon him back in Season Three, thus rendering the last remaining Enhanced Original Vampire a normal Human being. Powers and Abilities * .]]Super Strength: Enhanced Original Vampires are much stronger than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower Original Vampires and fight the Original Hybrid on equal ground. An Enhanced Original Vampire like Alaric was able to easily overpower Stefan, Damon and Rebekah, the latter being an Original Vampire. It should be noted that the only Original Vampire that Alaric has faced has been Rebekah. It is unknown how Alaric would perform physically against the likes of Elijah, Kol, Finn or Mikael. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age. *'Super Speed:' Enhanced Original Vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular original vampires and possibly Original Hybrids. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Agility:' Enhanced Original Vampire possess superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than Immortals, Original Vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Enhanced Original Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Enhanced Original Vampires have even greater senses again. *'Super Durability:' Enhanced Original Vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Enhanced Original Vampires can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them, even the White Oak stake will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. ** Invulnerability: Enhanced Original Vampires have few weaknesses compared to the original vampires but is not fully immortal as once Elena dies, even by old age, then so will he but he cannot be harmed by any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, although unlikely as the magic that makes Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires bodies completely indestructible is making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. *'Semi-Immortality:' Enhanced Original Vampires will not age physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. However, their life force are tied to a doppelgänger, thus Alaric has the same lifespan as Elena's meaning once she dies of old age or by any other means, he will soon follow. *'Super Healing:' Enhanced Original Vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Emotional Control:' Enhanced Original Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Enhanced Original Vampires state, completely driven by "The Darkness". *'Enhanced Emotions:' Enhanced Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Enhanced Original Vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Mind Compulsion:' Enhanced Original Vampires vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Sire Bond:' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy:' Enhanced Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing their memories with others. ** Dream Manipulation: Enhanced Original Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. **'Illusions:' Enhanced Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Enhanced Original Vampires'' fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well.'' Weaknesses *'Animal Blood': Animal blood weakens an Enhanced Original Vampire's strength. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Enhanced Original Vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'The Cure:' If an Enhanced Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation:' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Invitation:' In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Link to Elena Gilbert:' If Elena dies, then so shall the only Enhanced Original Vampire that is tied to her, which is Alaric which means he is unable to kill her and has to make sure she is safe. The status of this weakness is currently unknown taking account that currently Elena is vampire (is biologically dead), resurrected Alaric may be truly immortal. *'Magic:' Enhanced Original Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. A Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a vampire. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *'Poison: '''There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an enhanced original vampire. *'Sunlight:' The Sun also burns Enhanced Original Vampires like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Alaric was able to tolerate the sunlight better than the Original Vampires and other Vampires as Rebekah was shown quickly taking cover upon being burnt in one episode, while Alaric calmly dragged Caroline into the school while being burnt. *'Vervain:' Vervain burns Enhanced Original Vampires just like it does with the other vampires, although an Enhanced Original Vampire will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Werewolf Bite:' While a werewolf venom can't kill an Enhanced Original Vampire, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is original hybrid. Former Weaknesses *'Doppelgänger Blood Magic:' If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers are used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. Kai absorbed the magic purification spell and its no longer there. Members *'Alaric Saltzman' was made an Enhanced Original by Esther as a method to kill her children. Along with turning Alaric into an Original, Esther also took his revival ring and combined it with the only remaining White Oak Stake to make the stake invincible, she has stated that after his task is complete, he will die, meaning Esther will also want Alaric dead along with all other vampires. Trivia *In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Esther said that she would make Alaric strong and fast, like her children, and also a true Hunter like Mikael. *Although as demonstrated in Before Sunset ''vervain burns an enhanced original, the reason that vervain burns Original and non-Original vampires is because it grew at the base of the white oak tree. However, the Enhanced Original was created without drawing power from that tree, so it should logically not effect him. Since Alaric has the power of compulsion, then that could be a loophole in the spell to grant people protection from his compulsion and to defend themselves. *Despite being less than a day old at the time, Alaric managed to overpower Rebekah and fight Klaus on equal ground. This may imply that an Original Vampire's physical powers and abilities do not increase over time as previously believed. Or it could be because the spell used by Esther to convert Alaric into an Originals was specifically meant for him to hunt down the Original Vampires, making him stronger altogether regardless of his age *Julie Plec stated in an interview that Alaric became the most powerful villain on the show after his transformation into an Original Vampire. *In ''Home Alaric is resurrected and is possibly no longer bound to Elena's life. **Alaric may now be immortal like the Original Vampires, thus bound to the White Oak Tree like the Original Vampires, and only vulnerable to the White Oak Stake, or can be killed like a non-original vampire, may be bound to Elena's life in her vampire state, or may be truly immortal upon his resurrection. * After being dragged over the anti-magic border, Esther's magic making Alaric an Original was stripped away, with Alaric briefly dying, completing the magic being stripped from him, then Jo gets his heart to stop bleeding and revives him. This then left Alaric mortal again as he died from the magic being stripped from him until he was a human wounded and was revived in that human form. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead